


"Mate, You Gotta Be A-Were of that Wolf!"

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “你的虎牙很漂亮，它们真的很尖。”





	"Mate, You Gotta Be A-Were of that Wolf!"

**Author's Note:**

> 亨本RPS；亨本RPS；亨本RPS  
> 是lof上的点梗！

 

 

“你的虎牙很漂亮，它们真的很尖。”本意有所指的说，下一秒就被那两颗漂亮的小虎牙堵住了嘴。他从喉咙里扯出一声长长的“嗯”，然后用力吻回去，手指顺势摸进对方皮带下的空隙里。

他们跌跌撞撞的从半开的门缝挤进卧室，四只手忙碌的扯着彼此的衣服。本浑身都热的过分，而他的一夜情对象——亨利，这个可爱的英国帅小伙当时在酒吧里是这么介绍自己的，附赠一个同样意味深长的笑容，显然和他是一路人——亨利身上热的不可思议，热度像辐射似的不断从两人接触的皮肤上传递过来，几乎把本灼伤。

这样的体温对吸血鬼而言可能有点热过头了，以至于本一开始还有点担心，但从他手里握着的那根兴致勃勃的老二来看，亨利的身体状况显然挺好的。

“你的胡子也很可爱，毛茸茸的。”在终于放过本的嘴唇后，亨利如是评价道。那口顺滑的英音悦耳动听，带着点被欲望浸透的嘶哑，听起来格外性感，还挺野性的。本不明所以的回以一笑，然后舔了舔自己被咬的肿起的下唇。

一般来说，本其实很少和自己的同类接触，外界关于吸血鬼的传言有起码百分之七十都是错的，唯独习惯独来独往这点倒确实是事实。但每隔那么几年或者几十年，吸血鬼们都会经历一个类似中年危机和身份认知问题的时段，即指他们也会想要一点人类没法给予的温暖感情体验，最好是和了解自己的真实身份的人，能明白他们日常生活的麻烦和困扰，再给予一点适当的支持。

但显然，目前为止还没人成立什么吸血鬼互助会，他们是个在某种程度上堪比瑞典人的种族，私人空间的范围最好能从公交车站的这头延伸到另一头，所以想要体会同类带来的温暖最好的办法除了搜索全国农场动物遇袭事件以外就只有多摸摸兔子脚。

所以从这个角度来看，本觉得自己还是挺走运的，他今天本来的计划只是想要在回美国前找个普通人来场中规中矩的一夜情，顺便吃个简餐，再和一个暖呼呼、活生生的肉体抱着睡一觉，然后在第二天早上催眠对方忘了这回事。

因此，他也完全没想到会在这里遇到自己的同类。当时他就坐在吧台边上，一边心不在焉的看着转播的球赛，一边在心里嘀咕英国人在骨子里都是曼切斯特流氓，以至于他根本找不到一家能看棒球的酒吧。然后下一秒，从他背后的人群里忽然挤出来了一个高大英俊的年轻人，有双明亮过头的蓝眼睛和大理石雕出来的精致下巴，手里还端着杯黑啤，动作流畅的滑进了本隔壁的座位里。

“嗨，抱歉，我知道这很唐突——可能还有点吓人，真的很抱歉——但这是间挤满了浑身大汗的中年人的足球酒吧，而你是唯一一个没在看球的人。”

有着大理石下巴的年轻人接着微笑起来，露出了两颗很尖很招摇的小虎牙。

“原谅我这么直接，先生，但你身上还有股非常、非常香的味道。”年轻人意有所指的挑起一根眉毛，蓝眼睛里闪过一道异样的光，“所以，我能给你买杯酒吗？”

本的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

这就促使他们在半小时的隐晦试探和调情后最终走到了当前这一步，在三个街区外亨利的公寓里亲成了一团，活像两个第一次和不是明星海报的东西亲热的猴急高中生。

本在倒进床单后的三分钟内就被扯开了衬衫，纽扣崩的满床都是，胸部被用力揉到发烫，但在他能抱怨这种粗暴的对待方式前，年轻人把头埋了下去，他的乳头立刻被一个滚烫的口腔裹住，重重的吸到又热又麻，电流般的细小快感戳刺着神经，更多热度跟着涌入小腹。

吸血鬼立刻仰头大声呻吟起来，然后揪住亨利后脑勺的一把卷发，把他更用力的按到自己胸口上，同时打开膝盖去夹住对方的腰。一只手立刻配合的滑进腿间，握住他的老二后潦草的套弄了几次，亨利掌心的温度也烫的过分，贴在敏感位置上的快感吓人的强烈，本的后腰克制不住的弹了起来，又在下一秒被用力按了回去。

年轻人的急躁仿佛有传染性，具体体现在本在被舔了五分钟胸部之后就等不及了，他把那只大理石雕刻的下巴拽到自己脸前去吸住饱满的嘴唇，空余的手则滑下去回敬的也扯开了对方的领口，两人份的纽扣弹射到了地上，声音清脆响亮，这引得亨利在他的嘴里闷哼了一声，然后低沉的笑了。

之后的事水到渠成，本想着既然他们都是吸血鬼那就不用考虑安全套的问题，于是也没阻止亨利在只涂了一层薄薄的润滑液后就开始挤进自己体内的动作，他相当配合的打开腿，弓着腰背去搂住膝弯，在被那根恰到好处的有些弯曲的老二碾过前列腺时呜咽了一声，接着立刻大声催促起来。现在他一点也不介意亨利体温过高的问题了，那根滚烫的老二让吸血鬼从里到外都暖了起来，把他填的又胀又满，掺杂着让人浑身酥麻的快感。

年轻人对此的反应像是被逗乐了，又像是被他气到了。他低头亲了一口吸血鬼汗津的额头，接着把本已经有点搂不住了的腿一把捞到自己的肩膀上，然后开始像个打桩机似的抽插起来。

“老天啊，你的腰……”本含糊的惊叹，后续的话淹没在呻吟和一团赞美上帝的胡话里头。

他被操的头晕眼花，后腰阵阵发软，并且觉得自己的肚皮随着每次插入都会鼓起来，因为年轻人的力气简直大的不像话，每次捅进去时都又深又重，龟头从前列腺蹭过去再一路到底，带出湿漉漉的黏腻水声，一点也不怕把他搞坏。

说实话，亨利的持久程度也相当惊人，他们做了起码有一个小时了，但年轻人还在继续，在本忍不住抬手去找支力点的时候，他忽然碰到了一堵坚硬且毛茸茸的墙壁，挤掉眼泪去看之后，本有点意外的发现自己手下按着的是亨利的胸肌，那些毛茸茸的触感则来自对方厚实卷曲的胸毛，手感其实很好，但对吸血鬼来说似乎有点过重了。

但在本能说点什么之前，亨利按住他在自己胸口的手，低头露齿一笑，蓝眼睛在室内昏暗的灯光下像两只明亮的小灯泡，嘴角的虎牙也折射着尖利的光。

年轻人把本的手反压回床单上，俯身凑近，开始过分响亮的吮起他一侧的耳垂，汗从发梢落到身下的床单上。这个新姿势几乎把本折成了两半，两人的胸膛紧贴在一起，随着每次下身的抽插都在互相磨蹭，那些坚硬的胸毛反复蹭过敏感的乳头，吸血鬼立刻发出一连串含糊不清的呻吟，在忍不住夹紧肠道的时候又被用力的捅开。

“你快到了吗？”亨利贴在他的耳边问，英音要命的低沉性感，带着临近极限的紧绷感，本不确定自己这时候要是开口会说什么，只好点点头。他反握住那些压住自己掌心的手指，接着忍无可忍的一口咬住了对方汗津的厚实肩肌。

高潮时的快感像是被一个小榔头强硬的锤进体内来的，本的腿根止不住的打着颤，老二夹在两人的小腹中间吐着一小股一小股的精液，他把呻吟全部埋在对方的颈窝里，紧接着又在感到亨利射进来的时候被烫的浑身一颤，他的本能终于在此刻涌上来取代理智，牙齿不受控的变长后刺穿了口中的皮肤，铁锈的味道顿时涌进鼻腔，年轻人跟着浑身一僵。

然后——然后本发现了一个非常严重的问题。下一秒，亨利也跟着发现了同样的问题。

“等等，你是个狼人？”，“等等，你是吸血鬼？”

本一愣，然后差点破口大骂起来。

这本来能算是他这几年——这个世纪里最好的性爱体验了，结果对方居然不是吸血鬼，而是个天杀的狼人？——说实话，这事的严重性就像有人邀请席格去了红袜队的赛后派对，而在突然遭受心理以及生理上的严重双重打击后，本根本说不出话来，他瞪着那张极具欺诈性的漂亮脸蛋，张口就是一连串毫无逻辑的脏话，并且开始用力蹬腿，试图把这个该死的狼人从自己身上踢下去。

——然后他发现自己被卡住了。

本痛的叫了一声，惊恐的瞪大眼睛。

“呃。”那个该死的狼人跟着闷哼痛呼，接着把本用力压回了床单里，他很快就从震惊里恢复过来，表情介于恼怒和无措之间，“我知道你很惊讶，相信我，我也是——但为了我们俩都好，别乱动。”

现在听来，那口英音一点也不顺滑，更谈不上性感了。因为亨利居然是个狼人，一个他妈的英国狼人。本觉得不可思议，并且毛骨悚然。他以前都不知道狼人的分布地点居然还包括英国。

而单纯只是为了证明情况还可以变得更糟，那根正在他体内一边射精一边缓慢抽插着的老二的根部还在持续涨大，活像一块遇水膨胀的海绵，直到最终把他的肠道彻底堵住，量大的过分的精液正随着每次搅动晃荡着，在他的肚子里发出下流的水声。

所以这就是他被卡主的原因。本终于反应过来。亨利在他体内成结了。

一个该死的英国狼人在他的屁股里成结了，而只要本还剩半点生存意识，并且不想因为杀死一只狼人而引发第二次超自然界的世界大战，那么他们大概还有三十分钟多的时间都要被锁在一起。

本痛的要命，而且觉得委屈极了。

“你……”开头的第一个词就哽在喉咙里，本的声音因为之前的呻吟和被结撑开的疼痛而又哑又软，相当缺乏说服力。但他依然努力维持着自己所剩无几的尊严，试图做到声色俱厉。他用力清清嗓子，然后严厉的指责说：“你这个他妈的混蛋，你骗我炮。”

他身上的狼人立刻匪夷所思的瞪了过来，表情不比他好看到哪里去。

“我以为你是个狼人，而且是你自己提议要来这的。”亨利咬牙切齿的回答，那两只肌肉结实的手臂支撑在本的耳边，威胁的攥紧成拳头，“抱歉，但在我看来，这根本就是你在骗我的炮，吸血鬼。”

本瞪大眼睛，顿时觉得更委屈了。

“你长得就像个吸血鬼，而且还是英国人！你简直是从夜访吸血鬼里出来的吸血鬼范本！”本不可置信的喊，然后泄愤的用力推了一把狼人墙壁似的胸肌，不小心抓住了一把胸毛。他抽了一下鼻子，盯着自己手里象征狼人特质的旺盛毛发，虚心的继续下去，“……谁知道你居然是个狼人。”

“你以为你好到哪里去了？”亨利一把抓住他的手再反压回床头，本立刻紧张的缩了缩肩膀，然后忍不住跟着缩了一下屁股，他上方的狼人倒抽了一口凉气，低头谴责的瞪向他，“你留着这种大胡子，个头比我还高，还毛茸茸的——你知道你有多像狼人吗？”

“你这是刻板印象。”本立刻说。

“你难道不是吗？”亨利反驳道。

本想了想，张开嘴又闭上，感觉自己简直没法更委屈了。

他才是被一头狼人按住操了快半个晚上的那个，现在他浑身又痛又酸，腿根都快抽筋、最后还被内射，再用拳头大的结锁住了肠道，结果对方居然还比他更生气，而他还找不到适合的话来反驳对方。

本把头别了过去，咬住嘴唇，然后用力闭紧眼睛。

半分钟之后，亨利慢慢松开了他的手腕。

“……抱歉。”狼人叹了口气，然后讨好似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭本的侧脸，温热的吐息喷洒在敏感的颈部皮肤上，吸血鬼畏缩了一下，接着慢慢放松下来。他小心翼翼的斜睨对方一眼，立刻对上了一双明亮的蓝眼睛。

“别这样看我。”狼人无奈的抿起嘴，然后动作轻缓的把吸血鬼的脸重新别回来，指腹揉搓着泛红的眼角，把本被痛的溢出来的生理性泪水抹掉。“我知道这对你来说肯定很不舒服，所以我真的很抱歉。”

本怀疑的看了亨利两眼，对方只是无比诚恳的回视他。于是他响亮的抽了抽鼻子。

“……我的腿在抽筋。”他嘟囔着小声抱怨起来，“这个姿势快把我的腰折断了，还有你的结搞得我痛的要命。”

狼人又叹了口气。

下一秒，他搂住本的肩膀和后腰，然后带着对方坐直起来，轻松的把吸血鬼放到了自己的大腿上。这个动作导致本体内的那根老二跟着往里戳的更深，厚实的结恰好蹭过前列腺，吸血鬼立刻呜咽一声，然后恶狠狠地揪住了一把对方的胸毛。

“这样好点了吗？”亨利只是翻了翻眼睛，任由本泄愤的扯着自己的胸毛，抬手一边替他揉着后腰，一边仰头看过来。狼人体温过高的特质现在倒是挺有用的，他的掌心滚烫，按在酸痛打结的肌肉上很有安抚的效果。

做为一头狼人，亨利的脾气还真的挺好的。

于是本撇了撇嘴，“说实话？不太好。你的老二还硬着，伙计，你还射了我一肚子。我觉得自己现在就像感恩节大餐上的填塞火鸡。”

亨利立刻咳嗽一声，然后不自在的挪开了眼神。本感觉自己体内的那根老二又涨大了一点，他匪夷所思的瞪了对方一眼，眼神从不满转为震惊的无声谴责。

“看在上帝的份上，别在这时候说这种话，本。”狼人看起来居然也挺委屈的，那双蓝眼睛亮的像是玻璃弹珠。他警告的补充，“我们还得维持这个状态大概三十分钟左右，所以你最好别给我一个再射你一肚子的理由。”

“我已经装不下了，任何一只火鸡都已经装不下了！”本不可置信的甩手喊起来，整个颧骨都涨的通红。他不敢相信亨利居然还好意思指责自己，这怎么就是他的错了？“你自己低头看看，我的肚子已经鼓起来了！你们狼人都是怎么回事啊？”

“老天啊，本！”亨利的脸也跟着红了起来，但实话实说，那让他看起来还怪可爱的。那些卷曲的黑发被汗浸湿后垂下来挂在他的眉骨边缘，充满希腊古典美的脸上此刻写满了恼火和羞恼，漂亮的像座该被放置在博物馆里的大理石雕塑。

本愣了好几秒才从这一幕里清醒过来，不得不悻悻的再次暗骂了一句对方面貌的欺诈性不容小窥。

“狼的交配期就是最近，而且你闻起来……所以我才会，呃。”他含糊其辞的解释到最后化作又一声响亮的咳嗽，“总之，我现在真的很难控制住自己，所以拜托，别再用这种话刺激我了。”

“……在酒吧里你确实说过我闻起来很香。”本迟疑了几秒，狐疑的说，然后慢慢放下手臂，“我那时候以为你是指我的血。”

“是你整体闻起来就很香。”亨利纠正他，然后把脸埋进吸血鬼的颈窝里，用力抽了抽鼻子，“像是……啤酒和一点烟味，甘草，还有麦芽糖。伴侣的味道。”

拱在本胸口的那颗脑袋毛茸茸的，动作也确实像个地道的狼人，那把声音因为被皮肤挡住而有些模糊，语调里透出一种茫然和着迷的顺滑感。

本刚想问哪来的麦芽糖，然后忽然愣住了。

“……伴侣的味道？”吸血鬼慢慢重复了一遍，忍不住的挑高眉毛。他在对方终于抬头看过来时用力抿起嘴，试图板住脸。他平时基本用不上的心跳因为那句话而稍微加快了一点，只有一点点。

直到被完整的重复过一遍，亨利似乎才意识到自己刚才都说了什么，年轻的狼人瞬间涨红了脸，无措的张大眼睛，但在注意到本嘴角没能藏住的那一抹笑意之后，他垂下肩膀，无奈的瞪过来一眼。

“……对啊，伴侣的味道。”狼人半是抱怨半是调侃的说，然后收紧手臂，把本用力扯进自己怀里，“虽然你是个吸血鬼，还是个美国人。说真的，美国哪来的吸血鬼？”

“嘿，那是地域歧视。”本大度的允许自己被拉了过去，然后滑进对方的两臂间，贴住一个热乎乎的胸膛。他满足的叹了口气。“……好吧，但其实你也不赖。这得算是我这几年来有过最好的性生活了。”

“只是这几年？”亨利把下巴垫在他的胸肌上，得意的翘起嘴角，露出两颗招摇的小虎牙来，“你确定吗？”

本翻了个白眼，“请别把你的虎牙露出来，我现在对它们的心情很复杂。”

“我对你的胡子的心情也很复杂，”亨利说，“但我还是觉得它们挺可爱的，很适合你。”

“谢谢，我明天就剃掉。”

“前提是你明天还能想起来这回事。”

本愣了一下，起先并没有反应过那是什么意思，然后他忽然意识到了什么，于是警觉的低头看过去，同时缩了一下屁股，直观的感受了一下里面的情况。已经过去起码十五分钟了，那个结照理来说应该小了一半左右。但在感受过之后，本只是惊慌的瞪大了眼睛。

亨利回以格外无辜且甜蜜的一笑。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 姐妹们操到一半发现身份的梗真的是百搞不厌  
> 感恩节快乐！


End file.
